Operation Valarian Vacation
by Christabel Liliana
Summary: Five years since L.A.M.O.S, Tim Scam has finally broken out of W.O.O.H.P Jail and is back in business. But where is his Samantha? And who are these horrific replacements? A Sam/Scam story.
1. Chapter 1

**W.O.O.H.P Prison – 11:24 pm**

It was weird to think he'd been in prison for five years; five **long** years.  
It seemed only last week when Sam and the other spies had trapped the members of L.A.M.O.S and thrown them all in jail.  
Of course, he'd seen his favourite spy around the prison. She did work for WOOHP after all. But – oddly enough – he couldn't recall the last time he'd seen the redheaded woman. Maybe she was just busy?  
She had to be in University by now.  
That had to keep her busy.  
More often than not, Tim day dreamed about his favourite spy.  
Did she choose Biology as a major? Did she quit university? Did she still think about him?  
Tim shook the plaguing thoughts of that spy from his head and concentrated on his current dilemma.  
All he had to do was climb through this abnormally large pipe and – hopefully – come out a free man on the other side.

Eventually, he reached fresh air and took a deep breath.  
"That was one hell of a ride man," Boogie Gus muttered following him out and brushing off the dirt from his orange jumpsuit.  
Now, Tim Scam hated Boogie Gus. Everyone knew that. But he had to get out of that god-forsaken prison.  
It had been far too long since the world had experienced his brilliance (and since he's seen Sam).  
The only way to escape was with a partner in crime and he wasn't asking Myrna.  
He'd rather die first. So he asked Boogie Gus.  
"It could be worse. We could still be in that hell-hole," Tim grumbled, wiping his dirty hands on the jumpsuit.  
"The food was alright," Gus argued.  
The sirens wailed from the WOOHP prison.  
"Come on!" Tim said gruffly, running away from the prison.  
He wasn't getting caught yet, not without seeing her first.

* * *

 **Abandoned Warehouse – 6:05 am**

They set up camp in an abandoned warehouse. Cliché, he knew.  
Boogie Gus set about decorating the ugly building with bright lights and horrific décor claiming he couldn't plan without the lair looking like the 80's had thrown up on it.  
He eyed Gus from over the radio he was fiddling with.  
Maybe partnering up with Gus wasn't the best idea he'd ever had.  
Tim Scam, meanwhile, had stolen a few electrical goods trying to tune into WOOHP's signal and see what Jerry was planning.  
However, he just kept getting news stations which weren't good for him.  
WOOHP would never leak that they let two highly dangerous criminals loose due to their shoddy plumbing.  
The news was just obsessed with the latest celebrities which never really interested Tim.  
Boogie Gus finished setting up the last strobe light before turning to stare sceptically at Tim.  
Tim's eyebrow rose. "Yes?"  
"I was just wondering if what everyone in the prison was true," Boogie Gus said.  
Tim Scam put down his screwdriver and eyed up his 'partner in crime'.  
"What did they say?" Tim asked, turning his attention to Gus.  
"They said that you had a thing for the redheaded spy. Myrna has been spreading it around," Gus explained.  
Tim rolled his eyes.  
"No, I don't," He lied, picking up the screwdriver again to fiddle with the radio.  
Gus sighed.  
"I'm going to go out and look for some new threads. All this orange is killing me!" Gus complained, picking at his jumpsuit.  
Tim nodded half-heartedly.  
"Get me some clothes too," Tim shouted after him.

The first official meeting between the villains was not a good one.  
Honestly, it reminded Tim of the one in L.A.M.O.S.  
Neither of them had any _good_ ideas.  
Gus wanted to re-try his Eightyfier. Tim happily explained that he'd murder Gus if he tried to re-make that horrid device.  
Meanwhile, Tim's ideas focused on not killing the spies but capturing them instead, using the excuse that they could torture them for information; or at least killing the two spies that weren't Sam.  
He **couldn't** kill Sam.  
After three hours of talking, six arguments and an incident where tea ended up all over Boogie Gus' new threads, they had a plan.  
It wasn't a very good plan but it was a start.  
But first they had to get into WOOHP headquarters and into the weapons lab to find old schematics of an invention of Tim's.  
It was also known as the H.I.R.M (Human Intellect in the form of Robotic Machines).  
With those, they could mass produce them, take over WOOHP easily and eventually take over the world (with Sam at his side).  
He was sure that when they ruled the world and set the prisoners free (with the exception of Myrna); one of them would have the ability to change Sam evil. They could rule the world together.  
But the only problem was getting into WOOHP.

They were getting more efficient. He could say that at least.  
They'd only been out of prison for a week when the spies found them.  
But they weren't **his** spies. Sam wasn't there. Neither was the one in the yellow suite or the blonde annoying one.  
They were all different. Well, he'd seen one before.  
The girl in the blue suit (Britney, he seemed to remember) but he didn't know the black-haired girl in the green suit and the blonde girl in the yellow suit.  
All he knew was that they were fast. And he had to escape.  
Himself and Gus hadn't even been out of the warehouse yet or fully sorted out their plan for infiltrating WOOHP when they found them.  
Tim didn't know which hurt him more.  
The fact he'd gotten caught so early on in the scheme or the fact Sam wasn't even there.  
Gus and he were just sitting watching the news when – suddenly – the windows smashed and three spies rained down on their parade.  
Safe to say, they ran.  
Gus got captured first.  
He was an easy target. He was weak, lanky and wore stupidly high heels.  
Tim – on the other hand – was fit, fast and wore sensible shoes (even if the trench coat slowed him down a little).  
Tim was captured only a few moments later. Britney caught him using just a standard piece of rope. _  
"Damn,"_ Tim thought. _"I really am getting old."  
_ Later he would lie; saying he got himself captured so he could question the new spies on what happened to the old ones (not that he was bothered).  
Britney grinned down at him triumphantly as one of the other girls rang up Jerry.  
He could have asked Britney where Sam was.  
She knew his precious Samantha. He remembered when Britney's plane crashed; the spies came to rescue her.  
But he waited patiently.

It seemed like hours before Jerry arrived.  
The first thing he did was tut as he wandered over to Tim's still form.  
"Why do you try to escape Tim? We will always find you," Jerry said happily.  
Tim rolled his eyes but kept quiet. How was it possible that Jerry hadn't aged a day since he put them all in prison?  
It was impossible.  
In fact, Tim didn't speak at all until him, Jerry and Gus were sat in the back of a WOOHP plane going back to prison.  
Gus sat staring at his cuffs, probably mourning over his out-dated clothes and Jerry sat on his wallet-phone-thing.  
"Jerry?" Tim asked. Jerry hmmed half-heartedly.  
"Where's Sam?" Tim hated to say this but he felt vulnerable.  
And **Tim Scam** does not feel vulnerable. Someone had taken away his Samantha and boy were they going to pay for it.  
 _His_ Samantha. She was the only joy he got out of evil schemes anymore.  
Whether she was all sweaty from fighting him or secretly applauding his science skills; she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.  
Jerry's head jerked up in surprise.  
Tim glanced up at his former mentor, giving him a tiny smile.  
Jerry sighed.  
"I'm not supposed to disclose information about ex-spies," Jerry said. "But you can't do anything with it, can you? You're going back to our high security prison."  
Tim nodded, already planning another route out of the prison to find his Sam. Did Jerry put her on another case?  
Why would he do that? She was his best spy. And not to big himself up or anything, but he was a pretty good villain (and hot too).  
What if she had just retired? What if Sam had just found a man she loved and settled down?  
Tim didn't know whether his stone heart could handle that.  
"About a year ago we sent the girls on a mission. There was this little island where people were going on holiday but not coming back from. It should have been easy for them," Jerry's voice broke slightly.  
Tim waited patiently. He just wanted to know what happened to Sam.

He liked Sam. Some could even argue that he loved her.  
He always spoke to Sam whenever she visited the prison (which was quite often).  
It must have been against W.O.O.H.P code to speak with inmates but she always found time to speak to him when she was putting away another villain.  
They chatted about what she wanted to do with her life, reminisced about his past crimes and – occasionally – made small talk about the weather.  
He couldn't mention that Sam spoke to him about adoring Biology and wishing to go into medicine to save as many people as she could.  
That was his Samantha; always helping people.  
"For five days we had no contact from them. Their compact powders refused to works and the chips in their bodies had been disconnected and _returned_ to us," Jerry explained, recalling the image of three blood-soaked micro-chips embedded into a gift package.  
"We sent other spies - like Britney – after them," He said gesturing to the blue suited spy sitting next to Jerry.  
"But the island wasn't there anymore. It was like it had disappeared," Britney blurted out.  
"Britney," Jerry scolded half-heartedly. Tim could see the fight disappearing from Jerry's eyes, almost like he'd given up hope on the spies being alive.  
Samantha couldn't be dead. He could feel that she was still alive and out there somewhere.  
"Is there any reason you should believe they are dead?" Tim asked.  
Britney and Jerry exchanged looks. Jerry nodded once.  
"Their suits came back," Britney started. "They were covered in blood. We checked the DNA and it matched. We doubt anyone could lose that amount of blood and survive."  
Tim shook his head. Samantha was alive. She **had** to be.  
" _I'll come for you soon Sam. Just you wait,"_ Tim thought.

* * *

 **W.O.O.H.P Prison cell 0102 – 8:01 am**

It didn't take long until Tim was back in cell 0102.  
"Home sweet home," He muttered sarcastically, throwing his orange jumpsuit on the bed.  
Nothing had changed. His newspaper clippings were still hung up by the door, his planner was still beneath his mattress and his cell was still situated between Myrna and that weird mime dude.  
"It didn't go well?" Myrna asked half-heartedly.  
"Why do you care?" He huffed in reply. Tim couldn't think straight.  
How could Sam be missing? She was W.O.O.H.P's top agent? She was meant to be invincible!  
"Oddly enough although I am evil, I do love a good romance," Myrna said excitedly.  
Tim eyed her through the bars.  
"That fifty shades of trash you read is not romantic Myrna. Its border-line domestic violence," Tim replied, stretching himself out on his bed.  
It felt good to be back. It was almost a shame he'd be leaving again so soon.  
"I don't mean that!" Myrna snorted. "You and Sam! It's like Romeo and Juliet; Forbidden love and all that jazz."  
Tim scowled.  
"Romeo and Juliet is an over-rated piece of literature," He said, relaxing on the lump mattress. "And I don't love Sam."  
"Yes you do! Of course you-."  
"Quiet!" The security guard shouted, banging on the bars of Myrna's cell. She shut up immediately.  
"Thank god for that," Tim muttered, shutting his eyes. He needed to get out of here and **fast.**

* * *

 **6 days later - W.O.O.H.P private jet – 3:21 am**

Tim steered the plane easily. In another life, he may have even been a pilot.  
You know, if he wasn't bent on revenge against W.O.O.H.P and all they stand for.  
" _So why are you flying to find Samantha Simpson?"_ the quiet voice in the back of his mind piped up.  
Tim growled. Sometimes he really hated that voice.  
He was only around fifty minutes away from his destination; the spy's villa.  
He hoped to god it was still in their name or remained empty.  
Although he was evil he'd hate to scare the crap out of some unsuspecting family.  
" _But are you really evil Scam? Breaking out of prison to find Samantha seems like something a hero would do…,"_ the voice piped up.  
"Shut up," He shouted to his brain.  
He couldn't really love Sam, could he? Sure, he thought she was annoying beautiful when he first saw her.  
And sure, she's the most intelligent person he knows (other than himself of course).  
But they'd only met around 5 times and each time she threw him back in jail.  
Tim shook the thoughts of Sam from his head.  
Just because he thought about her all the time, didn't mean he loved her! Right?

* * *

 **Spy's villa – 4:30 am**  
He stumbled through the villa after disarming the alarm system easily.  
Tim didn't want Jerry to know he'd escaped _yet._ He had to find Samantha first.  
The villa was just how he remembered it.  
And yes. He had been there once before.  
After the Scamlar incident, he'd snuck into the villa through Sam's window; hoping to steal her away and force her re-make his Scamlar goo but once he saw her sleeping soundly, his plan ceased to exist. Tim watched her for longer than he'd admit; the rise and fall of her chest and small sleepy smile on her lips before sneaking back out of the window as silently as he came.

Tim scoffed as he wandered through the oddly decorated villa.  
There were clothes everywhere, half-washed dishes in the sink and Sam's biology books were put in a neat little pile by the sofa.  
It felt like they hadn't left. It felt like a regular villa that housed 3 teenage girls, complete with mess.  
It was almost like they'd just popped out for groceries or a shopping trip.  
It was _weird._ The villa wasn't dusty.  
It was obvious Jerry visited it frequently to clean or – more likely – got someone else to do it for him.  
Tim sighed, pulling on the collar of his bright orange jumpsuit.  
He really needed to change his clothes (again) but first, he had work to do.

Tim didn't bother going into Alex or Clover's rooms.  
It would be a waste of his precious time. They'd have no idea about the mission.  
After all, Sam was the brains of the operation much like himself. Sam's room was oddly girly.  
She had a pink bedspread covering her sheets with flowery pillows and a singular one-eyed teddy bear.  
Tim scoffed, sitting down at her desk and moving the photographs of her and her friends out of the way to get to her laptop.  
If there was one place the information would be. It would be on her precious laptop.  
Tim turned it on then turned his attention to Sam's room.  
It was pretty much the same as he remembered it; white walls and cream carpets with purple curtains.  
Not one thing seemed out of place which seemed odd comparing it to the rest of the villa.  
Sam wasn't tidy by any stretch of the imagination. In fact, she was probably the messiest person he knew.  
That's why it confused Scam. The rest of the villa looked like a bomb had hit it.  
Strange.  
The laptop beeped at him.  
"Shit. It needs a password," He grumbled under his breath.  
Tim cracked his knuckles and leant back in the comfy leather chair.  
Time to get thinking.

 **Spy's Villa 8:12am**

Who would have thought the password would be WOOHP? Tim didn't.  
Honestly, he didn't think she'd be so dumb to have such an obvious password.  
He'd tried everything from ex-boyfriends to codenames for missions. He tapped through the computer.  
There were an awful lot of photographs, a few essays and some very questionable videos but eventually he found the files for their last mission under the folder 'Operation Valarian Vacation'.  
The small island was meant to be close to Fiji. Over twenty people had gone missing before the spies were sent on the mission and Sam had made a small fact file about each person.  
The island was meant to be a holiday paradise owned by a Mr. Valarian.  
Tim tutted and pressed print on the documents. He'd hoped there would be more to go on than a fact file of the missing people and a small brief but beggars can't be choosers. First, he needed gadgets. Secondly, he needed to get back on the plane and find his Samantha.  
The printer sprang into life, chugging out sheets of paper.  
Tim stood up with determination in his gaze.  
There had to be some gadgets somewhere… or at least a change of clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aw guys! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews and responses! I love you all. Only one more chapter after this one!  
Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Island of Fiji – 7:34pm**

The island didn't exist. Just like Britney said.  
Instead of landing on the disappearing island and getting back Sam like Tim had hoped, he ended up landing in Fiji.  
He didn't really mind having a short pit-stop in Fiji but he'd rather have Samantha back. Tim groaned.  
Honestly, he felt like a teenage boy with a crush on the teacher. It was awful. Timothy Scam did not have **crushes.**  
Timothy Scam did not **fall in love.** It was ridiculous!  
"Here's your coffee doll," the middle-aged waitress drawled as she placed the white mug on his table.  
Tim glanced up at the blonde too-much-make-up-wearing woman.  
He'd found a little café by the beach shortly after landing the plane in the airport and abandoning it.  
WOOHP rule 23 stated that cafés and bars are the best places for information. He may not be a WOOHP agent anymore but he still remembered the rules.  
"Excuse me," He blurted out.  
"Yes hon?" The woman replied distractedly.  
"There's meant to be an island around here owned by a Mr. Valarian but I can't seem to find it on any map," Tim explained trying to sound as clueless as he possibly could.  
"The Valarian place? It just disappeared one day. One minute it was there then – **poof** \- it wasn't. Some of the locals seem to think it disappeared – you know, like Atlantis. But do you want to know what I think?"  
Tim stared at the woman. He could be on to something here.  
" _Rule 23 don't fail me now,"_ he thought excitedly.  
"What do you think?" He asked politely.  
"Aliens," the wide-eyed woman confirmed quietly.  
"Aliens?" Tim repeated unimpressed.  
"Aliens," The woman said with a nod. "Sometimes you see some weird flashing lights over where the island used to be."  
"Now excuse me darlin' I have to go take care of more customers. Don't you go getting abducted!" She squealed as she left.  
Tim slapped his face with his hand. Rule 23 had failed.

 **Fiji 10:43pm**

He'd hit a dead-end in his search for Sam.  
He couldn't speak Fijian.  
And the people that he could understand were tourists.  
One dead-end led to another. Eventually, he found himself sitting on the Fijian Beach at night with only an old compowder for company.  
He just needed to find out more about the Valarian Island.  
He **needed** to find Sam if it killed him. Even if she was …dead, he had to know how.  
He had to get revenge.

Tim threw down his phone and gazed out towards the sea. If he wasn't so bent on revenge against WOOHP would it have been different?  
Probably. He could have taken Jerry out and replaced him. Then, he could have met Sam.  
If he wasn't trying to kill the three girls would they have actually been bothered about the change in WOOHP management?  
They wouldn't have noticed. Tim could have ruled WOOHP and – possibly – been with Sam.  
It was obvious she had a soft spot for him.  
He would have noticed her eventual attraction towards him (hopefully) even if she hadn't told him right before he tried to murder them all.  
That's when he saw it. Right across the sea, a trio of lights lit up the sky.  
Tim held his breath, afraid that breathing out would make them disappear.  
They twirled in the sky only miles from where he sat feeling sorry for himself. Suddenly, they blinked twice then disappeared.  
Almost like it had passed through a cloaking barrier. Tim groaned. Why hadn't Jerry thought of that?  
It was the simplest plan in the villain handbook.  
"The crazy woman was right," Tim muttered.  
He knew she wasn't right about the Aliens but to the untrained eye the planes could seem like UFOs.  
He didn't have time to wait. He had to get there. Tim Scam sprinted across the sand.  
He had to get to his jet and quickly.

 **Valarian Island, 11:12pm**

Tim had never been happier about the size of WOOHP planes before.  
When he worked for WOOHP he always thought they were too small but they are the perfect size to infiltrate a cloaked island without being detected.  
All villains know that the cloaking devices have **one** weakness.  
The weakness is the fact the cloaking device will only work for a maximum of 18 hours. And if Tim was a gambling man, he'd bet that the cloaking device would be turned off at night when no-one would see the island.  
Fortunately he was correct.

Tim landed the jet behind the forest on the island.  
He didn't have chance to survey the landscape. The plan was to land the jet before someone spotted him, or missiles locked onto him and blew him back to W.O.O.H.P jail.  
He jumped out of the plane easily, blending into the unlit area.  
Sighing, he pulled out the bright pink compowder he stole from the girls villa.  
It was an older model (probably the reason it had been left behind) but it still worked even if it wasn't hooked up to W.O.O.H.P's mainframe.  
It was perfect for storing the information about this mission.  
"Which way shall I go?" He muttered to himself, scrolling through the data he had uploaded onto the girly device. Apparently, this 'island' was meant to be a resort.  
That meant there had to be buildings or lights on the ground level to guide him to Sam.  
The main part of the operation wouldn't be above ground.  
Only idiots had their bases above ground. Sam (and the others) would definitely be in an underground lair.  
Tim scanned the area.  
No lights. He groaned. It seemed this mission would be harder than he first thought.  
But Sam's life was on the line and Tim - although he wouldn't admit it -would do anything for his Samantha.

He set off walking. How long had he been walking?  
Tim couldn't say. All he knew was his feet ached and this island was surrounded by trees.  
But still, he carried on. It was odd to think that he was **the Tim Scam**.  
The same Timothy Scam that had tried to takeover the world and destroy it multiple times.  
And now what was he doing? He was trudging around a muddy island in the pitch black searching for one of his enemies who he loved (yet wouldn't admit it).  
If only Jerry could see him now.  
He wouldn't believe his eyes.

Finally he spotted it. Just beyond the trees there was a light, drawing Tim to it like a moth to a flame.  
He sprinted towards the bright spot among the trees. Slyly, he peeked out from behind the cover of the trees.  
It was a giant hotel, not _that_ different to the one where Sam took her mum to for mother's day.  
Two men flanked the entrance, complete with big ass guns, while a singular guard patrolled the edge of the forest.  
Tim took a deep breath. He waited and he waited and he waited.  
The guard dawdled close to the tree where Tim waited.  
And was met with Tim's fist. The guard crumpled to the ground.  
Tim grinned down at the man. "Sorry about this but you've got my girl," he apologised while taking the coat from the man.  
That man was lucky. Old Tim would have murdered that man then probably his two buddies by the door but he'd changed.  
Some would even say that he'd gotten soft.

Tim kept his head low and held on tightly to the rifle as he passed through the entrance of the hotel. He nodded to the other guards in greeting.  
The hotel was well lit and was - well - fucking massive. How was he meant to find Sam in this massive hotel?  
"If I was a psycho where would I keep Sam?" Tim muttered out loud.  
He heard footsteps and jumped into the shadows.  
"Where does want these blankets?" one of the men asked.  
"They want them downstairs In the dungeon for the girls," the other replied, walking past with his arms full with multi - coloured blankets.  
Tim waited until their voices became distant buzzing before he stepped out from the shadows.  
"Well that was easy," he muttered before following the guards.

It was remarkably easy to get into the dungeon and - oddly enough - nobody was down there.  
There were several computers, a table stained in blood and two separate prison doors.  
"Sam?" he hissed into the darkened room. Silence greeted him. He flicked the light switch on. It didn't work.  
"Fuck," he whispered. Tim strode into the room and to the bars, ignoring the bloodied table.  
"Sam?" he whispered into the cage. Three blobs lay in the darkness before him.  
"Sam?" he repeated a little louder.  
"Tim?" a raspy voice asked. The blob crawled into the light. Tim had never been so happy to see Sam, even if she did look terrible.  
Blood coated her face, she was covered in dirt but still smiled at him.  
He crouched down to her level and smiled slightly at her.  
"Hi," he whispered.  
"Hey," She croaked weakly.  
"What did they do to you?" he asked, surveying the girl in front of him for injuries.  
She looked a little banged up but otherwise okay. Tim let out a sigh of relief. He'd never been so glad to be right.  
"Can you stand?" he questioned. She shook her head. "Okay," Tim sighed. Tim glanced at the lock on the cage.  
Although it seemed old it looked as though the lock was too sturdy to be broken off by sheer force. Tim had to find a key.  
"Do you know where they keep the keys?" Tim enquired. Sam lifted one hand and pointed towards the computers and filing cabinets.

It seemed the guy who stole his Samantha away from him didn't really care if she got out.  
The keys were just on the table. Honestly if Sam had _tried_ to get out, she probably would have.  
Which begs the question. Why hadn't she tried to escape? Tim shook those thoughts from his head.  
He had to concentrate on getting Sam out before he questioned her.  
After picking up the keys, he took four long strides to get back to her side and unlocked the cage.  
Without a second thought, he picked up Samantha and cradled her in his arms.  
And admittedly, he may have nuzzled her hair a little (which somehow still smelt like strawberries).  
Samantha clung onto him. "Clover and Alex," She croaked out when he tried to move, her voice rough from lack of use.  
"What about them?" Tim replied. Why would he care about those wannabe spies? He had Sam, now they needed to go.  
"Please," She pleaded, weakly tugging on his jacket. Tim rolled his eyes. The shit he did for this girl.  
"Can they walk?" He asked. "Probably," She replied. So Tim wandered over to the other two blobs and nudged them with his boot.  
Both blobs groaned. "Sam! Stop kicking me!" Clover wailed. Tim groaned internally.  
How did Clover still have her voice while Sam's beautiful voice was damaged?  
"Get up," Tim growled.  
"Guys. Tim has come to rescue us!" Sam spoke up.  
Clover glanced up and stretched.  
"Huh. No shit," Clover said, getting to her feet. Clover kicked Alex.  
"Come on. Get up," She screeched at Alex. Tim sighed and rubbed his forehead with the arm that wasn't holding Samantha.  
He'd only been around Clover for two minutes yet, she was giving him a migraine.  
"Would you shut up before you draw everyone down here?" Tim hissed. Clover rolled her eyes then focused on Sam.  
"Sam?" She asked. "Why are you like being carried by the same guy who tried to murder us multiple times?"  
Tim growled and held Samantha closer. "Because I hurt my leg Clover," Sam stated, glaring at her friend.  
Clover sighed and helped the other spy up.  
"Let's go then," Clover said impatiently.

Everything was going to plan. They snuck through the hotel and hid when needed to.  
It almost made Tim miss being a spy. He'd forgotten about the rush he got when he snuck around.  
Sam's head moved to rest in the crook of his neck. He smiled inwardly. How could he go back to jail when Sam was alive?  
It was then he made the choice. He'd do whatever it took ( and he meant _whatever)_ to stay out of jail and with Samantha.  
They'd made it to the woods close to the plane when it all went to shit.  
He saw the plane. He felt the excitement. He'd saved Sam.  
Then the floodlights came on and they were surrounded by guns.  
"Shit."


	3. Chapter 3

_**I know its short but honestly. This was how I wanted to end it. I gotta say a big thank you to the amazing Gdayshadyrusher and TrixieNancy for your constant lovely reviews! And everyone else of course. You're all so great.**_

* * *

"Timothy Scam?" a voice shouted from the lights.  
Tim placed Samantha on the ground, wrapping an arm around her protectively.  
"Who's asking?" he shouted back.  
"A friend," the voice said. "A friend who is wondering what your price is for the girls."  
Tim's grip on Samantha tightened. "They're not for sale."  
The stranger tittered. "Everyone has a price," he sang. Tim glared.  
"What about the other girls? The blonde and the black-haired one?" the man bargained.  
Tim sighed inwardly. "None of them," He stated, maneuvering himself in front of the spies.  
Then, applause erupted from the guards. Sam giggled.  
"I told you he'd do it!" She said to Clover.  
Meanwhile, Tim was just confused.

"May I ask? What the hell is going on?" he thundered.  
The applause stopped as soon as it had began.  
"You did it Tim!" Sam cried, wrapping her arms around him. Tim hugged back automatically.  
"But what did I do?" he asked in a small voice.  
Samantha grinned up at him and planted a small kiss at the corner of his mouth.  
Tim struggled to keep his mouth in a straight line. Inside, he was screaming like a little girl.  
Sam had just kissed him!  
"You passed the test," the man from earlier said, stepping into the light.  
"Jerry?" Tim said in confusion. There was some weird stuff going on around here.  
Jerry stepped forward, openly ignoring the fact Samantha was draped around Tim.  
"This was all a test," Jerry confessed. "It was Samantha's idea really."  
Samantha stepped away from Tim's warm embrace.  
"It's a sort of rehabilitation program," Sam said bashfully.  
"Yeah! She only created it so you could get out of prison Tim!" the black-haired spy shouted.  
"Alex!" Samantha whined, her face turning a bright red.  
"Anyway the test is simple enough. We put the prisoners in a controlled environment and see how they do. Surprisingly Tim you didn't kill anyone and even saved two spies you despise," Jerry explained.  
"Hey!" Clover shouted in annoyance.  
"But of course I'd do that. Sam was in danger," Tim stated.  
"Yes," Sam spoke up. "But you could have come in guns blazing. You could have disappeared when you escaped from prison but you didn't."  
Jerry nodded. "I hate to agree with her but old you would have murdered everyone in sight and taken just Samantha away," Jerry mentioned.  
Tim sighed. It was all so confusing.  
"So prisoners rescuing Sam is a rehabilitation process?" Tim asked. Sam shook her head.  
"No. The process could change each time. It is just a small mission to see whether or not the particular person can go back into the community.  
You can now of course. Gus' rehabilitation process may be a little different for example. He'd probably end up trying to save the eighties," Sam explained.  
Tim groaned. His head hurt.  
"So what does this mean?" He asked.  
"It means that you're free in a sense. You don't have to be in prison any more however you will be monitored constantly," Jerry warned.  
"I'm free?" Tim repeated. "In a way. You have a tracker embedded into your skin and we will monitor you but other than that-" Jerry started.  
Tim let out a whoop.  
"Im free!" He shouted. Tim grabbed Samantha and hugged her close.  
"Thank you so much Sam. You're the best," he whispered in her ear.  
He felt the blush from her cheeks. "Don't mention it. Really," She replied.  
He let go of the spy, instead pulling her to him and covering her lips with his.  
Her lips were soft and -somehow- tasted like strawberries.  
Jerry coughed loudly, to gain their attention.  
"I'll be back Sam. I promise," Tim said.  
Then, he sprinted towards the plane. In a matter of seconds, he was gone.

 **Six months later**

Samantha sat on the balcony of her own villa.  
The girls had moved out of their villa and into their own homes year ago, yet Jerry kept their old villa as a safe house for spies in a tough situation.  
Sam didn't mind being on her own but she found it to be too _quiet._  
She had gotten used to the constant W.O.O. , Clover's screaming and Alex's football smashing into different things. It was still difficult to get used to.  
Of course she still worked for WOOHP. She was one of the head spies and in-charge of WOOHP's new rehabilitation program.  
So far it had a 100% success rate with 40 criminals returning back into society, including one Timothy Scam.  
Sam sighed as her thoughts went back to the bulky ex-criminal.  
Had he lied all those months ago? Would he ever come back or had he left for good?  
Jerry refused to let Sam track his progress.  
Something about a conflict of interests or some such crap.  
Samantha sighed and took a sip of her hot chocolate, watching the waves crash on the sand.  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" A deep baritone voice mentioned. Sam didn't jump.  
In fact, a grin spread across her lips. It was almost as if she'd been waiting for him.  
Well, she had been waiting for him. She'd been waiting for six months. So Sam ignored him, choosing to sip on her hot chocolate instead.  
Wordlessly, he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.  
"Hi," He mentioned, placing a kiss on her bare shoulder. Sam grinned.  
"Hello stranger," She replied. "You might want to get going my husband will be home soon."  
She could almost feel him stiffen in shock.  
"Wha- Husband?!" Tim blurted, jumping away from her. Sam burst into laughter. She was still clutching her stomach and chuckling when Tim realised.  
"You were kidding weren't you," He deadpanned. Samantha nodded. Tim sighed, rolling his eyes.  
"Why do I put up with you?" He complained. Sam jumped up from her seat.  
"You take that back!" She demanded, threatening him with lukewarm hot chocolate.  
Tim stepped closer to her. "Make me," He growled.  
She laughed loudly, dropping her cup on the floor and throwing herself into Tim's arms.  
"I've missed you," She muttered into his chest.  
"I missed you too," He replied, resting his chin on her head.  
She pulled back and looked up at him.  
"Where did you even go?" She asked. He smiled down at her. It wasn't a Tim Scam smile but it wasn't a Mac Smit smile either. It was a blend of the two.  
"I was just sorting out a few thing," He said absentmindedly.  
"Like?" Sam asked suspiciously.  
"The rest of our lives."


End file.
